Ravennue Village
is a rural village situated in the Bose region in . Known throughout the Bose region for its fruits agriculture. It is also the hometown of Agate Crosner. Background During the Hundred Days War, Ravennue Village was strucked very hard by the Erebonian Empire as Bose borders the Empire with many casualties and losses. Around 6 people died as a result. Saddened by the loss of his younger sister, Agate moved to the City of Ruan in Ruan after the war. The village is located west of the City of Bose, after turning north on the first intersection of the West Bose Highway, leading to the Ravennue Trail where the destination is straight forth. The village is mostly composed of a small shop called Emile General Goods, an inn called the Moonlight Path at the southwest entrance with the village chief's house up north. At the northeast, there is the village's cemetery with one huge gravestone upfront to commemorate those who died in the war. At the southeast lies a small farming community and a small lake. History Trails in the Sky Chapter 1: The Disappearance of the Linde After Estelle, Joshua, and Scherazard got intel from Nial about his source knowing a little boy who found a sighting of a suspicious floating object in Ravennue Village, the bracers soon travelled to the village. On the way to the village, they met Agate doing some grunt work. There he noted Estelle as a very noticeable newbie, much to her dismay. When they met the little boy, he told them that he saw 2 flying "shadows" make its way to the north in the direction of the Abandoned Mine. After obtaining the entrance keys from the village chief, the group make their way into the mine. Shops Emile General Goods The Moonlight Path NPCs *Emile - owns the store and been through the Hundred Days War *Fran - a little girl who frolicks around and tells where the elder's house is. *Vince - a little boy and a friend of Lewey. *Lewey - the boy who caught the sighting of a flying object. *Apple - a woman who manages the Moonlight Path who is not used to talking *Limon - a woman who is the owner of the new Moonlight Path restaurant. *Orange - an old lady who is the wife of Gray. *Gray - an old man who is always at the orchard growing fruit since the beginning. *Melony - a lady who's the wife of Pesca. *Pesca - a young man moved to the village to be an orchard farmer and purchased orbal farming equipment. *Lore - a young man who wants to get out of the orchard business to be a merchant in Bose, but he wants to solve the problems in the village first. Wife and son left for Bose first. *Figaro - a middle-aged man who lives in the house on the east side of town. He tells about the gravesite. *Birnette - an old lady who is the wife of the village chief who remembers the Hundred Days War very vividly. *Elder Reisen - the village chief who gives the key to the Abandoned Mine who really cares about Agate. Notes/Trivia *The engraved names of those who died during the 100YW are: Leif, Abel, Nicole, Wilhelm, Irena, and Mischa. Navigation References Category:Liberl Locations Category:Trails in the Sky Locations Category:Rural Villages